TRAIDORA?
by Maria J
Summary: bueno es un fic de naruto y bleach, espero que le den una oportunidad sii pliss sakura es la protagonista,LA PAREJA SE DECIDIRA DESPUES tanto en karakura como en konoha creen a sakura traidora sera cierto?


PROLOGO…

Hace 8 años que Sasuke había regresado a konoha, las cosas no salieron como el pensaba. que llegaría y todos seguirían como antes, que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, bueno así lo hicieron cada uno de ellos pero lo que no le gusto fue como estaba Sakura, que según Naruto había desaparecido por tres años, y cuando llego estaba totalmente cambiada era un poco fría con todos no tanto como el pero si fría a comparación de cómo ella era antes, esos tres meses que ella estuvo con ellos lo pasaron bien como equipo y amigos que son, él la pudo conocer más y se enamoro pero lo que paso después no le gusto para nada, se unió a Akatsuki, y luego regreso así como si nada hubiera pasado, ya nadie confiaba en ella ni siquiera él, en fin la perdonaron pero siguió como traidora, porque a diferencia de él solo mato a dos personas y eran enemigos de konoha, pero ella mato, saqueo y destruyo vidas de inocentes a cambio de qué??..Nadie lo sabe

CAPITULO 1

Fui llamada por la Hokage y como siempre tras de mi van Naruto y Sasuke, es que no se cansaban de seguirme?, ya no había demostrado que en un año no he hecho nada contra la aldea como para hacerlo en este momento, pero en fin que le iba hacer, cuando llego a la puerta del despacho de la 5ta suspiro, toco y entro

-me mando a llamar Hokage-sama- como se abran dado cuenta ya no la llamo maestra, ya no hay confianza entre nosotras, no me deja hablar más de lo necesario, y tampoco me considera mas como una hija simplemente por el hecho que traicione a la aldea y yo ya no la considero una madre por el simple hecho de no confiar en mi ni de escucharme

-Haruno-y ella ya no me llama Sakura como solía hacerlo - esta mañana, en la puerta de Konoha habían 4 personas preguntando por ti-

-aja..-es que no piensa seguir yo se que a ella no le gustan los rodeos y menos a mi entonces por que no lo dice de una ves

-bueno..-pude ver como se irrito por mi indiferencia ante el tema-lo hemos estado interrogando toda la mañana y creo que no son enemigos-

-aja y?-por dios esta mujer nunca puede ser directa dios

-que quieren hablar contigo- finalizo con un suspiro-y para eso hablo tanto- dije

-Sakura-hay va de nuevo cuando le falto el respeto a la 5ta Sasuke siempre aparece para reprenderme - respeta a la Hokage –solo le pude responder con las sonrisas que siempre doy, falsas, también vi como Naruto estaba embobado mirando el péndulo del reloj de la pare de al frente, sinceramente parece más idiota de lo que es

-shizune…tráelos-ordeno la Hokage

Después de 5min pude escuchar unos pasos y supongo que es shizune y los que preguntaron por mí, cuando la puerta se abrió me die cuenta que no me equivoque, por esta entro shizune obviamente, pero los siguientes que pasaron si me sorprendió me hizo sentir un torbellino de emociones, miedo, tristeza, felicidad, sorpresa, decepción, pero como siempre lo oculte aunque me costó un monto y por lo que pude ver nadie se dio cuenta, simplemente por los que entraron por ella(la puerta)entraron las personas que menos quería ver en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, todavía le dolía la manera en que la trataron, y hasta por así decirlo me obligaron a volver a konoha

-pero miren quienes están aquí-comente fingiendo felicidad- nada más ni nada menos que a kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo y a Hitsugaya Tōshirō – los menciono a cada uno por su nombre completo con un toque de frialdad y mirándolos de arriba abajo a cada uno- y dígame que los trae por aquí en konoha y buscando a una traidora?- pregunto simulando interés, es más que claro que no me interesa nada pero si tuvieron la molestia de buscarme por algo será

09;

Se podía notar que la chica había cambiado, cuando la conocieron era alegre sonreía por todo, hasta por decirle hola y ahora es evidentemente falsa, pero claro eso es normal en una persona hipócrita sea así, después que se dieron cuenta a tiempo de su traición y la apartaron hasta que entendió que se tenía que ir de sus vidas-

-venimos porque la sociedad de almas nos pidió que te buscáramos - vaya Rukia siempre tan directa, aunque eso está claro ellos no me vendrían a buscar, jaja me rio esta situación es en cierto punto es divertida, tienen que ver la cara que tiene la Hokage y la de Sasuke no tiene precio, los dos están como de WTF y Naruto es el que me da más risa es obvio que no ha cambiado nada en estos últimos años todavía le tiene pánico a los fantasmas y todo relacionado con ello

-y eso para que sería?- pregunto

-en el mundo han aparecido una cantidad de Hollow y por desgracia todos lo shinigamis no somos suficiente, bueno si lo somos;a cada ciudad se le han asignado 5 pero a Karakura le hace falta uno y por eso estamos aquí-hablo Hitsugaya, con la mirada fija en ella

-aahh..ok..Conque es eso- simplemente me encojo e hombros-bueno, no tengo nada que perder, en fin iré- los cuatro me miraron raro claro sin contar con el resto que está en la habitación, es que creían que se quedaría, por favor por fin podría salir de esta villa que ya me tiene harta es como estar encerrada en tu propio cuarto siempre y ahora no volveré en un largo tiempo, que dijiste que perdí la oportunidad

-un momento Haruno -interrumpió la Hokage- tú no tienes permiso para salir de esta villa, una cosa es que no se haya comprobado que eres traidora, pero estamos en eso y por los momentos te tiene que quedar aquí

-ahh noo a la Hokage le da miedo que le ataque su preciada villa- esto lo digo en tono burlón y haciendo una expresión de tristeza-pero no se preocupe, no lo voy a hacer, y si es tanto el miedo que me tiene, que me acompañen ellos y punto- señalando a Naruto y Sasuke- con tal, ellos me siguen donde vaya y de paso ya me acostumbre, además deja de preocuparte que te van a salir más arrugas- o si yo si se que edad tiene nuestra querida Hokage jijiji..

-uff-la 5ta miro a los cuatro extranjero y pregunto- puedo confiar en Uds.?-

-no se preocupe, nosotros tampoco le tememos confianza y también la mantendremos vigilada-hablo el peli rojo

-naa, es como dicen, perro que ladra no muerde, y por lo que vi ella ladra mucho, además que puede hacer una niñita débil, nada, no cree?,-comento el peli naranja

-ok..Sasuke, Naruto-suspiro-acompañaran a Haruno- anuncio mi linda "madre", jaja miren la cara de Naruto esta azul ahí viene el grito

-AALL…ALMAAS-o si no me equivoque, es que Naruto es tan predecible, no puede ser que quiera llegar a ser Hokage y le tenga pánico al simple hecho de nombrar las palabras fantasma o almas

-no me la creo..Todavía le tienes miedo..Por dios así piensan llegar a ser Hokage…que patético- si lo se, se me salió ups – cuando partimos?

-ahora mismo- hablo la chica y de la nada apareció un portal que los llevaría a Karakura


End file.
